


Under The Covers

by tomogatchii



Series: Strange Things Happen At Night [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Open Ending, just for fun, you could say kevin is magical in bed wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomogatchii/pseuds/tomogatchii
Summary: a strange light glows from under the covers...
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: Strange Things Happen At Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Under The Covers

**Author's Note:**

> hello! pls enjoy but first i'd like to ask you to help stream tbz the stealer music video whenever you have the time! tysm for picking this fic to read! hope you like it!!

"Chanhee," A voice calls out, "Chanhee," It calls again, gentle like a wave.

Chanhee's eyes flutter open as he's met eye to eye with his boyfriend. "Kevin?" Chanhee's voice was still groggy with sleep as he calls out to him, "What? What time is it?" Chanhee turns to his side, rubbing his eyes free of sleep as he checked the time on his bedside table, '3:27 a.m.' it read.

“Chanhee,” Kevin calls out again, smacking him lightly on the shoulder to get him to turn back around and face him.

“Ow,” Chanhee furrows his brows as he turns to Kevin, slightly annoyed, “What?”

Kevin was sitting upright, weight shifted on his feet so he was kneeling and Chanhee could see the beautiful vast canvas of Kevin’s naked thighs until his boxers covered his privates. The moonlight shines through the thin curtains covering their windows, highlighting Kevin’s heavenly features. Chanhee smiles, he didn’t know he could be so lucky at this time of night.

Kevin smiles widely, bringing a flutter to Chanhee’s heart, “Look!” Kevin says cheerfully before he dives under the covers, confusing Chanhee.

Not usually one to ask questions, Chanhee shrugs and dives under the covers as well, laying on his stomach and pulling the covers over his head. It was dark and hard to see be he could just barely make the outline of Kevin’s silhouette as his eyes slowly adjusted. Kevin was searching for something under his pillow, letting out a soft “aha!” as he pulls something out. He opens his palms and reveals a golden marble. It seemed as if it had a light glow to it but Chanhee wasn’t too sure.

“Watch this,” Kevin’s voice was barely above a whisper as he covers the marble with both hands, brings it to his lips, and gently blows.

As if he was lighting a fire in his very palms, there was a shimmering glow. Kevin takes a breath and blows again, harder this time. Chanhee’s eyes follow in disbelief as golden light beams slip through Kevin’s fingers and brings light to the darkness of under the covers.

Kevin sits himself up so he was on his hind legs again. It looks as if the marble had come to life, bouncing around in Kevin’s closed hands. Quickly, Kevin pushes the marble down into the bed and under his right palm. He struggles as he tries to hold the marble in place and for a mere second it was calm. Then suddenly, the light shines brighter and there was a gust of wind from under Kevin’s palm.

Like magic, the sheets under Kevin’s hand began unfolding to reveal a whole leading to outside. Chanhee stares, eyes wide. It was day in this other world, he notices the bright green grass that looked so far away. The wind blew stronger and the sheets underneath Kevin began unfolding. As Chanhee could see more and more of this world his heart began beating faster. They were in the sky!

“Kevin!” Chanhee shouts but his voice is carried away with the wind. He reaches out quickly as he sees the last bit of sheets under Kevin roll away but he was too late, he misses.

However, Kevin doesn’t fall or fly away. He’s standing still, save for the wind blowing strongly all around him. Kevin gives Chanhee a smile and reaches his hand out.

“Jump,” Kevin’s lips read.

Chanhee begins to feel the sheets beneath him start to give before he jumps right into Kevin’s arms. Kevin grips Chanhee tightly by his waist. Unlike Kevin, who was seemingly weightless, Chanhee could feel himself being pulled down by gravity. He looks above him and sees his room slowly disappear into a thin blanket before it blows away in the wind. What the fuck!? How are they going to get back? Chanhee screams in his mind.

“Walk with me,” Kevin’s voice finds Chanhee ears and the latter takes a deep breath, doing as he was told, holding tightly onto the older.

The clouds were cold as his bare feet brush against them. Chanhee noticed that slowly they were getting closer to the green grass below with each step. He also felt lighter as he was able to confidently pull a little further away from Kevin but never really letting him go as he walked. As soon as Chanhee’s feet brush against the grass below him, he could feel the pull of gravity return. His landing wasn’t as graceful as he thought it would be as he falls forward and Kevin lets him go.

Feeling a little hurt and irritated at Kevin for letting him land on his face, Chanhee scrambles to get up and scold him until he sees Kevin pulling at something in the ground. Chanhee looks around him and there was nothing but fields of green grass for miles. He takes in a deep breath, letting the smell of fresh open air fill his lungs. The sun hits nicely against his skin, warm and welcoming.

“Hup!” Kevin groans, catching Chanhee’s attention. His butt was high in the air as he tugs harder on what looks like a briefcase stuck in the ground.

“What are you doing, Kev?” Chanhee brushes his pajama pants as he heads over to his struggling boyfriend, “Do you need help?”

Before he could get an answer, Kevin pulls the case up and up until Chanhee realizes that it wasn’t a briefcase but a door. Chanhee takes a good look as Kevin catches his breath. It was nothing but a door, not leading to anything on the other side. Or so he thought before Kevin reaches for the handle and jiggles the door open.

Inside, through the door, is a long hallway of stairs heading up and up. Littered around and hanging on the walls were trinkets and oddities, cluttered about like someone had hoarded them over the years.

“Watch your step,” Kevin says before he heads in, leaving Chanhee to follow behind him.

It was fairly dim in the hall, the only source of light were the lights hanging on the wall, generously spread apart from the last. Slowly, Chanhee was beginning to miss the endless field of grass he left behind but as he turned to look behind him he saw nothing but a never-ending set of stairs spiraling downwards. He decides it’s better to just keep by Kevin’s side.

Suddenly, as he continues to follow silently behind Kevin he notices that the clutter of strange and mysterious items was getting sparse. He almost trips over himself as he steps past the last step of the stairs before he finds them in a dark and completely empty hallway. Out of fear of the unknown, Chanhee reaches out before him and find’s the comfort of Kevin’s t-shirt, clutching it tightly in his fist. Under his bare feet, he felt the change from the carpet of the stairs to the cold linoleum of the dark hallway. 

They continue a little further until Kevin suddenly stops, causing Chanhee to bump into his boyfriend’s back. “What? What happened?” Chanhee asks, mentally preparing himself for a fright.

“We’re here,” Kevin says, voice light and happy, “Here, put this on,” He hands Chanhee a mask and Chanhee quickly slips it over his face.

Kevin knocks on huge doors that Chanhee hadn’t noticed before, too afraid to take his eyes away from Kevin’s broad back. Slowly the door creaks open, letting a stream of golden light seep through. Chanhee could hear chattering and heavy orchestral music come from this room. A party? No, a ball. The door opens wide and Chanhee could see hundreds upon thousands of people dancing fully dressed in beautiful gowns and suits and the most important detail, the masquerade mask dressing their mysterious faces.

Kevin takes Chanhee’s hand into his and wraps Chanhee’s arm around his own, leading him into the ballroom. Chanhee was captivated. The whole place golden and beautiful as the two walk further in. He turns to smile at Kevin, making sure that his beloved was also seeing the sight before them. Kevin all but smiles in return, taking him into his arms and swaying with him. They were dancing to the melody of the orchestra.

“You look beautiful,” Kevins says and Chanhee looks down, noticing that he and Kevin were fully dressed in extravagant suits. His cheeks heat at his boyfriend’s words and he bites his lips that were breaking into a smile.

“Kevin,” Chanhee starts, “This is amazing.”

Kevin nods in agreement, picking up the pace of their dancing. The two find themselves in the middle of the dance floor, the other masked participants stepping aside for the two lovers. Chanhee felt like the center of the universe with Kevin staring right into his eyes with all the warmth and love in the world. This moment was everything. He wishes if he could only keep this moment forever. 

There was a loud bang that shook Chanhee but he begins to see golden confetti fall from the sky. It was alluring, Chanhee watches as they fall, catching confetti in his hand.

“I love you,” Kevin’s words catch Chanhee’s attention.

Without answering, Chanhee pulls Kevin to him and engulfs him in a wonderful kiss. In the heat of it all, their masks come undone and Chanhee pulls away, looking deep into Kevin’s shining eyes.

“I love you, too,” Chanhee was able to say before his vision blurs and he slips into unconsciousness.

When Chanhee woke up, he found himself back in his room on his bed. He blinks a few times before he lightly recalls the events of the night before. Chanhee quickly turns to check the time, ‘11:23 a.m.’ it read. He turns once again to his other side and finds the spot beside him empty. Chanhee lifts himself up so he’s resting on his elbows. He calls out to the empty hall for his lover and not soon after walks in a fully woke Kevin, a cup of what Chanhee thinks might be freshly brewed coffee in his hands.

“Yeah?” Kevin asks, completely unbothered.

Chanhee’s brows furrow in confusion, “What happened last night?” he asks.

“You don’t remember?” Kevin returns with a question, a wide goofy smile on his lips, “Then it’s a secret,” he giggles as he slips away from the doorframe and out of Chanhee’s view.

Chanhee lets out half a chuckle, half a scoff. Kevin was cute at most times. He blinks his eyes a few times before he notices a small golden confetti in his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please leave kudos, comments, or subscribe if you enjoyed it! always remember, eric loves you!
> 
> don't forget to stream the stealer music video on the boyz youtube channel account and vote for them so they can get a win! cmon deobis we can do this for our boyz!


End file.
